


Anything for the Birthday Boy

by SkyWire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: "mean Belgian waffles", Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, True Love, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWire/pseuds/SkyWire
Summary: It's Alec Lightwoods birthday and all he wants to do is spend a lazy morning with Magnus. How can you refuse the birthday boy?Shameless little birthday romp because Alec and Magnus deserve to spend all of their immortal-husband birthdays celebrating with each other!





	Anything for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I decided to write this as soon as I got off work because, helloooo, it's Alec's birthday! Strange coincidence that it's also my birthday as well! Crazy! (I will not admit that I freaked out when I realized....who am I kidding I totally lost it)
> 
> Anyway I just couldn't NOT write something on our birthday, so here's a little present to Alec and Malec and myself and you guys! Be warned I literally wrote this in under 2 hours after pulling the plot (what plot) from my a$$ so sorry if its meh! :P
> 
> As always mistake are my own and I hope you enjoy!

A pair of lips, soft and warm and nuzzling against his cheek, was what woke Alec up from a decidedly deep and restful slumber. Releasing a soft sigh as he began to awake, Alec could feel the soft cocoon of blankets and pillows surrounding him, the warmth of a strong, solid body pressed against his side. When the feather-light kisses didn’t stop at his movement, Alec allowed his long limbs to extend in a lazy stretch, the pull to his muscles a pleasurable exertion as he moaned softly at the feeling.

A quiet chuckle ghosted across the soft hairs along his chest as that mouth pressed adoring affection from cheek to jaw to chest and back again. A hand, soft and smooth without the cool bump of any rings, leisurely slid across his stomach to tuck around his side and pulled him closer into the solid chest of the man beside him. Humming in contentment, Alec turned his face towards those full lips being so good to him, eyes lightly closed and mouth searching. A pleased sigh tickled his cheek before those sought-after lips pressed lightly against his own in a gentle morning kiss.

“Good morning Magnus.”

“Happy Birthday, my love.” Magnus replied, and Alec had a moment be surprised before he remembered just _who_ he was dealing with. Of _course_ Magnus would have found out when his birthday was.

“Who betrayed me? Was it Jace? Izzy, maybe?” Alec probed, finally blinking his eyes open to be greeted with a grinning Magnus staring back at him.

“Alexander, I would never dream of exposing my informant. I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” He teased, and Alec, heaven help him, was momentarily lost upon the sheer beauty that was Magnus Bane in the morning; face bare and hair askew, limbs tangle up with his own and those natural feline eyes staring back at him as if he’d hung the stars in the sky.

Which was preposterous, because Alec knew for certain that that had to have been Magnus himself.

“Alright, I can accept that. On one condition.” Alec said, voice decidedly rougher that just a few moments ago.

“And what would that be?” Those slitted pupils widened slightly and strong fingers flexed against Alec’s hip.

“Kiss me again?”

The smile the graces Magnus’ face was equal parts fond and hungry, and he leaned until there were mere hairs length separating them.

“Anything for the birthday boy.”

Mouths met again in a tender press between them, Alec’s hand, the one not pinned to his side and grazing Magnus’ sinful lower abs, reached up to gently rest against Magnus’ cheek as he pulled those addicting lips more firmly against his own. Magnus hummed in approval as his grasp on Alec’s hip tightened and then pulled, gently easing Alec onto his side so they were facing each other, legs tangling together.

Immediately Alec’s lips parted in a pleased sigh, and Magnus easily worked his tongue into Alec’s eager mouth to deepen the kiss. The two became lost after that, neither quite sure as to where one began and the other ended as they explored each other’s mouths and bodies like it was their first time all over again; loving and fervent and with urgency but in no rush at all.

It felt like forever and no time at all before an eager hand was tracing a scorching path down Alec’s chest; brushing though the downy hair and following its trail to the hem of Alec’s boxers. They paused here; dull, painted nails digging into Alec’s lower belly in a teasing scrape that had him from semi-hard to rock solid with only a few firm touches.

Whimpering into the mouth that was clearly set on devouring him, Alec reluctantly released his hold on the back of Magnus’ neck to push at the top of his boxers that were, in that moment, the worst piece of clothing to have ever been invented, until they were down around his thighs. The moment his erection sprung free, red and hot and desperate, Magnus’ scorching hand had wrapped around him, and it took all of Alec’s remaining self-control to concentrate on pushing Magnus’ underwear down too as he moaned helplessly into that sinful mouth.

Finally conquering his shaking limbs, Alec eagerly wrapped his own hand around Magnus, nearly going cross-eyed from both the feel of hot, rigid skin and Magnus’ deep groan. He was just about to start pumping his hand when it was lightly smacked away, the hand wrapped around him picking up its maddeningly steady pace. Alec had to pull away from the kiss so he could _breathe_. “ _Oh_ …Magnus, wha–?”

“I don’t need that, darling. I want to do this for you.”

Alec groaned, the sound pitching high when Magnus’ hand unexpectedly twisted on an upstroke. “But I want you. Please, _please_ Magnus. I want you with me.”

“And you have me, Alexander. Always and forever.” And if Alec were able to capture the words and seal them in a locket to keep against his heart forever, he would have.

But he needed more than just words.

“Please Magnus. I want this with you. It’s my birthday, isn’t it? Aren’t I supposed to get what I want?”

At this Magnus paused, his face lifting up from its rest against Alec’s to stare into his eyes with a look equal parts severe and alarmed. “You, my dear, are as sly and conniving and manipulative as any trickster I know.”

Alec couldn’t stop the cheeky grin that pulled one corner of his mouth up. “Are you complaining?”

At this Magnus’ eyes seemed to darken, and an almost predatory gleam reflected in his golden stare as he shifted his hips just enough for his own erection to bob forward, smacking wetly against the groove between Alec’s hip and thigh. A shiver careened down Alec’s spine to his toes as he felt a slight chill from the air hitting the damp spot Magnus cock had left behind, and his stomach tightened viciously with a desperate hunger.

“Does it feel like I’m complaining?”

The question was most definitely rhetorical, but Alec wouldn’t have been able respond anyway, because not a moment later Magnus was pressing their hips flush together so that their leaking cocks could drag in a torturous slide, Magnus’ strong, slick hand grasping them both in a dominating but near worshipful grip, and Alec…

Alec was _lost_.

From coals to flames to an unstoppable, untameable inferno, the two men got lost in their pleasure, their lust, and their heart-gripping love for each other as they thrust and ground and rocked together. Their passion filled the room with the sounds of slick skin on skin, grunts and groans and high, needy little whimpers that Alec would most certainly refuse to admit had come from him. It was all so unbelievably desperate and perfectly imperfect and _fun_ that the two had to continuously pause for breath as they laughed at an awkward bump of teeth from an eager mouth, an unruly limb knocking against the bedframe or an unguarded chin, or the pesky sheets that just kept tangling in their feet until Alec had become exasperated and torn the bloody nuisance from its bed corners and hurled it away as far as he could.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, when their peaks finally crested, it was something that came on almost suddenly, and it was with high, desperate gasps “Oh god, _yes_ , Magnus!” and low, strangles moans “ _Perfect_ , Alexander. You’re – ah! – oh my _angel_ …” that they both finally plummeted off the knife’s point that had balanced them for so long. The tumble into that blinding, body-quaking ecstasy gripped them both as they continues to stroke and grind each other through their orgasms, kisses broken from trembling lips as they gasped for breath amidst the shockwave of bliss.

Warlock and Nephilim lay gasping, side by side and bodies interwoven as they held the other close, the tremors finally beginning to ebb. Sluggishly, Magnus raised his hand as a faint blue glow danced between his fingers; the mess between them suddenly whisked away and the previously discarded bedsheet returning from banishment to cover their cooling bodies, and Alec grunted lazily in appreciation.

They moved together with what felt like habit, or maybe instinct, until Alec’s face was pressed into the side of Magnus’ neck, arm and leg draped over his strong body in a sprawling reversal of their original positions. Magnus’ hand came up to gently comb through Alec’s hair as the two re-settled themselves amongst the covers, and Alec could already feel the pull of sleep calling to him.

“Go back to sleep my love. It’s still early.” Came Magnus’ soothing voice.

Alec’s grip tightened a fraction. “Only if you’ll stay with me.”

The chest beneath his hand bounced lightly with soft laughter. “Of course. As I said, anything for the birthday boy.”

Pleased, Alec nuzzled further into Magnus’ warmth, breathing in his comforting scent as he let himself be consumed by the drowsiness eager to claim him.

“I love you, Alexander.” And by the Angel, his heart would never get tired of hearing that.

I love you too, Magnus.”

The feather-light brush of lips against his forehead followed him into his dreams.

 

XXX

 

When Alec opened his eyes again it was noticeably later in the day, and the bed beside him was noticeably empty. Upon seeing the bathroom unoccupied, Alec slowly rose, finding one of Magnus’ extra robes, the silk blue one, to wrap around himself as he trekked towards the kitchen in search of his wayward boyfriend. Upon leaving the bedroom, Alec was wrapped in the steady melody of a violin playing a rolling, joyful tune and the smell of what could only be Magnus’ “mean Belgian waffles”.

He found Magnus in the kitchen as hoped, but the sight of him still had the ability to render Alec speechless. He was radiant; cast in the late-morning sun that framed his golden skin and turned his glamoured eyes to dark chocolate. He was wearing one of Alec’s spare t-shirts, stretched tight across his broad shoulders but hanging loosely around the waist, and a pair of purple lacy underwear that hugged in all the right placed and sent heat flooding up Alec’s face. Tearing his eyes from the sight, _for now_ , he noticed that there were dishes everywhere; pots and pans, spatulas and spoons, and sitting on the table was the most wonky looking plate waffles Alec had ever seen; he vaguely thought of the Leaning Tower of Paisa. Magnus turned towards him, probably hearing his arrival, and there was a steaming cup of coffee in each hand and a dusting of flour high across his cheekbone.

Alec’s heart throbbed with an emotion that was too gentle to be adoration and more overwhelming than love, and he wasn’t even exactly sure that that meant. Was there such a feeling even greater than love?

Regardless, Alec was never more certain, more absolutely rooted in one thought than he had ever been in his entire life; that he would give up every single one of his birthdays for the rest of his life if it meant Magnus would smile at him like that for just a little bit longer.

Of course they both knew such a sacrifice wasn’t necessary, though. With true love it never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always come find me on Tumblr and lets cry about Malec together!


End file.
